family reunion
by multyfangirl20
Summary: just a family centered jumble mismash from the Jedi prince book series , the movies (of course) and two other fanfic storys , just a fun family reuion for most of the family , first meetings for at least 4 of the Jin/Kenobi/Skywalker family spanning 4 generations of force users , former sith and jedi alike , lots of stuff put together to make a great timeline , have fun reading it
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing , not even the OC in the story Athera belongs to DarkLadyAthara and Ken and Triclops belong to the Jedi prince series , and the father and son bond between my favorite master and padawan pair was thought up by Bloody Phantom. I'm just doing a story that I thought would be great when I started reading Bloody Phantom's Son he never knew he had series months after I read DarkLadyAthara's story **Lady Obscura: Little More Than a Shadow** and of course saw the newest movies. I happen to love family centered stories so this one is the most family centered one I've ever thought up. Oh and this has parts from all 4 sources , the movies , the book series and the two fanfics so it might help if you read the fanfics for you to understand the parts mentioned in here.

And now enough of my blathering here's the story.

* * *

Qui Gon was up early as usual meditating as the sun rose on Coresont.

He could feel the force flowing around him and the eddies created by the sear movement of beings moving around in the same section of the city around the temple.

Even in such a small patch compared to the rest of the planet there were millions of beings living , being born , coming and going and dying. Hundreds of them were the brighter lights marking them as jedi , most in the temple.

He felt warm as the sun rose higher and he was brought deeper into the force. He felt warm all over like he was surrounded by warm sand and the hard floor under him felt gritty like there was a scattering of sand under him and it seemed like a 2nd sun joined Coresont's sun, but the being he felt before faded out of view in his mind until he could only feel 4 others and next to not plant or animal life. One was next to him , another some distance away ; both brightly shining showing that they were jedi and two dimmer lights show two normal people.

When Qui Gon opened his eyes he was not where he started, he was sitting out side of a hut on a desert part of a different planet. The jedi next to him had a slight beard like his own but short hair. Dressed in off white and brown clothing with a brown robe that was slightly worn and he was in his early 40's.

When the slightly younger man opened his eyes both of them gasped in recognition, he had multy colored eyes , blue grey green eyes. Qui Gon couldn't help but think that man looked formilar before but now he knew that he was sitting next to his son.

" Obi Wan." " Qui Gon!" Obi Wan said as he grabbed Qui Gon in a hug partly falling over while doing so. " your acting like you haven't seen me in years young one." Qui Gon said using his nickname while his arms returned the hug.

Obi Wan pulled away and straitened up to be sitting again. " I haven't seen you in years father." he said to his 53 year old father. " you know?" " I've known for years , I over heard you that night before you took me on as your padawan. I knew you had a point in your reasoning to keep the knowledge that we're father and son a secret from even me so I never said anything until after your death. I changed my personal information so everyone who looked could see who I was mourning, the council called me up to discuss it and were shocked at what the force hid from them. Master Yoda took it well."

Qui Gon looked around in wonder , " what is this? A vision? " " if it is then it one we're having at different times of our lives. You look like when I was a teenager." " well you were 18 when I saw you go to bed last night." his father told him.

Just before the father and son could figure out what was going on 3 figured appeared in the middle of a lightsaber duel. A man who appeared to be in his early 50's and a youngster who was still in her teens fighting a man dressed in black with a red lightsaber marking him as a sith wearing a mask and being overpowered by the master and his padawan . The trio paused, coming to the end of the duel the sith knew knowing that he couldn't win gave one last shout before he fell over on the sand.

" I hate you!" he yelled in his barratone voice before the master used a strong force suggestion for sleep.

They deactivaed their blue and green lightsabers and the sith's red before they saw their audience. Recognition could be seen in the man's eyes as he and is padawan made their way dragging the sleeping sith to the hut.

* * *

Here seems like a good place to end chapter 1 , i've got about half of the story written up by now so now its a matter of time of typing it all up after i've edited to to my satisfaction , so reading through it about 4 time and keeping an eye out while typing it up. I'm writing it about 10 pages a day during my free time at school , woo! Just 7 more week before we let out for summer. At the rate that I'm going I'm likely to be finished writing by next week and it may take me several week to type it up since I have to wait until my free time at home to type this and on top of it all my dad's using his laptop to do taxes right now so I have to wait until he's done for the day.

Oh well enjoy the story i'll try to post chapter 2 by tuesday .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but a few ideas

* * *

ok now for chapter 2

" I never knew that you were actually father and son , but then I never really checked that much into it." another voice said beside them a few feet away.

Obi Wan whipped out his lightsaber and faced the newcomer ready to fight.

"easy Obi Wan , search your feelings and the force , do you think that father would be appearing as a force ghost if he was still Vader? " the older man asked him.

Qui Gon couldn't help becoming very confused about who the force ghost is and who the Jedi calling the force ghost his father was.

Obi Wan relaxed and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Luke." Obi Wan greeted the master.

" I don't think that we're appearing fro different times for no reason." Luke's father told them.

Obi Wan got a look that showed that he was chewing around a question and would be doing so for a while if no one asked him what he was chewing on. "spit it out Obi Wan , tell us what you wish to know." Qui Gon told his son.

" How did you turn from the dark side of the force back to the light side Anakin? Why did you turn? You were my brother , why did you fall for those lies? " Obi Wan asked in a hurt tone.

Anakin Looked like he was listening to something only he could hear for a moment before he replied.

"I'll answer that in a moment , a few of the young people in this family need to talk first."

Qui Gon looked towards Luke's padawan and the sith in slight confusion before Luke spoke.

" I haven't heard someone call me that in a long time...but I don't understand, Ben is unconscious and currently dangerous to have awake , and Rey and I don't have that much to talk about at the moment."

" I was referring to you y son , but not either one of my grandchildren. " Anakin revealed causing Qui Gon to startle a little. To have someone be a 2nd generation Jedi , unheard of but not impossible as he himself has shown , but 3rd generation and one winding up a sith?!

" but that leaves ..." Luke trailed off as they all noticed a woman the same age as Luke making her way to Ben the sith. She knelt down and removed his mask revealing a face that everyone could see bits of his grandfather Anakin and probably some Ben's father's looks as well. She patted his cheek and kissed his forehead before turning to them. She had waves of feelings coming off of her , there was old grief joined with new , love for her family and hope for the young sith returning to the light. She stood up and headed towards Luke

" Hey Leia ." he lamely offered as a greeting looking to help from the rest of his family.

Leia had a dangerous look in her eye , dangerous for a force sensitive . A look of anger.

" don't you 'Hey Leia' me. Don't. " her eyes dark with the anger within her. " you have no idea how hard you helped make it for me after Ben turned to the darkside. Ben turned , Han left , Athara and Ken dead and you disappeared!... I needed you then and you weren't there." Leia said beating on Luke's chest as she was saying that. " don't you dare leave me like that again! We had to grow up split apart until we found each other at 19 , we didn't know that we're related until we were 23. we're twins , don't leave me alone again. You and Rey are all I have left." Leia sobbed out with her anger dissipating.

" I'm sorry sis , I wasn't thinking as clearly , I was... my actions , my choices were clouded by my grief from loosing my wife , my students and my first padawan , our brother. " Luke said getting quieter as he talked while hugging his twin , comforting each other.

Qui Gon let his gaze wander a bit and saw his son looking , practically staring at something.

No , not something , someone.

A young woman not yet in her 30's , maybe younger then Leia's son Ben.

Anakin was looking at her as well once he saw her.

Obi Wan has a look of shock , Anakin had a look of happiness when he caught sight of her.

" Athara!" he greeted her with a smile - when did he stop being a glowing force ghost and become flesh and blood again? Qui Gon wondered as he saw Obi Wan move closer to Athara

" Athara? " Obi Wan asked looking like he couldn't quiet believe he's seeing her.

Athara smiled before greeting Anakin and Obi Wan in turn. " Master , … Hello father." before he grabbed her in a hug like he was afraid she'd disappear.

"Will there be anyone else coming father? " Luke asked from where he was still hugging his sister but Leia was turned around in his embrace so she could see who had come.

" no , no one else , we have everyone present that is coming to this reunion." Anakin told him.

A slight hope that was in Luke and Leia's eyes died at those words.

" Haha! What's the matter Master?"

* * *

and here sounds like a good enough , I'm thinking of doing shout outs to some of my favorite Star Wars fanfic stories while I'm doing this story. So this one is to **Progeny of the Force.** Fun great story , just the kind of story that my family centered time travel mind wanted after the 7th movie came out.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but a few small changes. Ken belongs to the jedi prince series

" Haha! Whats the matter master?" one last new voice broke the silence. Luke had joy radiating off of him along with a few other feelings , Leia was slightly toned down as if she hadn't had as strong bond with the young man.

Another force ghost came into view but his force signature caused Obi Wan to recoil at little.

" you feel a little like..." " a little like darth Sidias , I know master Kenobi. I along with nearly all the of the galaxy dislike my grandfather." " your grandfather?! " Obi Wan couldn't help but say in disbelief

" this is my former padawan , jedi knight Ken. " Luke told everyone , he was happy that his friend and padawan was there with them but an edge of grief from his evident death.

" Hey ken" " Hey Athara. And look at that, little Rey just about all grown up. You were calling me uncle Ken back when you were running around the temple we set up for teaching others the ways of the force... until Ben turned. And everything went dark."

" how are you his grandson?" Obi Wan asked " I don't know how father came into being , will of the force maybe? But he was hidden from nearly everyone , only a handful of people knew that he existed , one group being the prophets of the darkside , his warden and... I think that was it besides Sidias himself. He threw father into the salt mine that wound up getting a certain jedi princess. Father never liked the empire so he got thrown in there by his father. Mother managed to escape after she found that she was pregnant with me and got to the hidden jedi city on Yavin 4 in time to hide me and left to draw away the imperial forces. " Ken told them

" thank the force that you were never found when you were younger , your grandfather. Would have groomed you to possible take my place and made you heir or possible used you to help him turn Luke." Anakin told them. " yeah I'm glad I was able to meet Luke when I was 12 and he took me on as his padawan. " " we had so much alike and you were force sensitive. The fact that we found out that you are Sidias's grandson was several more reasons to take you on as my student , we had family that was seen as evil with years and they brought forth the empire that we were fighting to take down , I'm glad I found you after Sidas and Vader were dead , I don't think I would have the strength to protect you from them or from the high command of the alliance if they had found out then. " " are you really forgetting about me farmboy?" Athara asked Luke " I did help train you if you recall." she reminded him with a grin.

" how could we forget about you big sis? You're the more experienced jedi out of our trio when we were starting out bringing back the Jedi. " Ken told them.

Now that they were talking together everyone could see that Ken and Luke had a bond between brothers and Athara was a big sister to Ken , death may have parted them but the bond still existed between them.

" I think we should sit down inside so we can talk and sort out the whole story here. " said Leia " the whole story? " Rey asked. " we were brought here from different times for a reason? "

" what reason?" " I think we're getting a family reunion as a small reward for all of the years of serving the force the generations of this family has done. 3 generations ,now a 4th generation of this family working to bring peace and balance in the Force. " Leia explained

" wow , this has got to be one of those rare times where your actually intentionally listening to the force Leia." Ken said with a slight smirk earning him a light smack on the arm from her as they moved inside of Obi Wan's hut.

" since we're going to be telling what we know where should we start?" Athara asked

" yeah, the beginning or current time?" Ken added " either way we'll likely interrupt. " Anakin pointed out.

" I think I would like to hear this from the beginning since this is the story of my family" Rey spoke up as the youngest of the family.

" very well young one. I will begin." Qui gon told her.

I know earlier I said I would be posting chapters that are around 1000 words long but this is already 1 , 2 weeks late if you don't count the note I posted instead of a chapter , sorry about that and forgetting last weekend. I'll try harder in the future. I may have less time in the summer so I'm cutting back to one chapter per month guaranteed since most of my time will be taken up with sleeping for a week , possibly one last summer camp and a summer job so ironicly i'll have more time once school starts again in the fall , but anyways... WOOOH! summer vacation is only 2 weeks away! :)


	4. note

Ok , so I have a new story that I want to do while everything else is on hold, I will get back to them eventually. But here's the rub with the new story , I need input for my new story but the few readers I have haven't given me one review, Not One!

After I'm done I plan on getting back to my story family reunion and then back to Days after so more reviews/input from my readers will help me finish this new story faster and get back to my other stories.

Please check out my new story Fairy tail new gen with a bit of time travel.


End file.
